Welcome (Back) to Jail, Jesse
by lospolloshermana
Summary: This is just the first chapter of my story. I'm brand new to this whole fan fiction thing, so bare with me! I hope all of you enjoy Breaking Bad as much as I do!
1. Chapter 1

"Bail is set at $10,000. Court is adjourned." As Judge Collins announces my sentence, I can already feel the piercing eyes of my parents staring right at me as they sit on the court benches. I know they're disappointed in me, but they should know by now that I won't abide by their rules, let alone live under the same roof as them. I realize that none of that matters as the Albuquerque officer handcuffs me and takes me out of the courtroom to go through the regular "stuff." Let's just say, this isn't the first time I've been in this predicament. Last time, it was theft, the time before that I had assaulted a police officer, and now I'm here for possession of marijuana. My buddy, Combo, has been locked up for a while now so I don't think he knows I got busted again.

Another night in jail, another time to "reflect on my bad decisions" as my mom says. After they serve us lunch, the officer brings me to the front desk and takes both sets of cuffs off. "You're free to go Mr. Pinkman," says the officer. As I make my way through the gate, I see both my mom and dad and my little brother Jake waiting for me in the car. Jake is waving through the window, but my mom and dad cannot stand the sight of me. Part of me wants to run and never look back, but I could use a warm shower and home cooked meal before I do so.


	2. Chapter 2

As my dad pulls the car in the driveway, I don't really get the "home sweet home" welcome feel that you would expect. I grab my belongings out of the trunk and make my way to my room as Jake and my dad start dinner. I see my mom sitting on her bed, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Mom?"

"Jesse, just go. Seriously."

"Ok, I'll go unpack my things," I say. I get an instant glare from my mom as I make my way to my bedroom.

"No Jesse, I mean, go. Get out of this house. Now." Before I can even turn back to look at her, she slams the door shut. Where exactly does she expect me to go? I can smell my dad's infamous bratwursts grilling outside, so I'm definitely not leaving my house as of right now. Jake and I begin to set the table, but only for 3 since my mom has decided to be left alone. My brother Jake is only 12, but he understands everything that's been going on with me these last few years. Now, I know I'm not the best role model, but I'm trying to be. I really am. I sure as hell do not want my 12-year-old brother to go down the same path that I chose when I was his age. He's a star athlete and a really smart kid, so I need to do everything I possibly can to make sure he stays that way. When I was 12-years-old, I was skipping class and making deals with D'Mario and his crew behind the Speedy's gas station.

"Food's ready!" my dad shouts.

"I'll get the ketchup! Jesse, do you want coke or sprite to drink?" Jake asks.

"I'll stick with water, thanks bud." As mad I am at my mom, I can't help but to savor this moment with my dad and brother.

"So, Jesse, feels good to be home?" my dad asks.

"Uh, yeah, for sure," I sigh in disbelief.

"Mom will come around, don't worry," Jake says.

"Jesse, listen, you can't blame your mother for being upset. She just wants what's best for you and this family, you know she loves you very-"

"Loves me?! Are you kidding?" I shout to my dad across the table.

"She kicked me out and can't stand the site of me. To me, that's not love," I say.

"Son, she's not kicking you out. She's just upset as of right now. And besides, school starts next week so you'll be out of her hair for most of the day. I called Bob Ordenbirk and he said he can set you up with a job at Skippy's. All you gotta do is flip burgers and salt some fries," my dad explained.

"Wait, you're making me go back to school?" The last place I want to go to is that awful 'prison.' All the teachers have it out for me and the kids suck. Albequere Prison is equivalent to Watterson High School, I swear.

"Yes Jesse, you're going back to school whether you like it or not. Principal Edwards doesn't oppose to the idea, so the decision is final," my dad says.

Could this day get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* *moaning and hissing* I roll to my side and hit the snooze button on my arch nemesis, the evil alarm clock. I lay awake at 6:45am, wondering why my parents hate me so much that they're making me go back to school today. I kid you not, prison sounds like paradise compared to school at this point. I'm out the door by 7:15am, hoping my ancient station wagon doesn't crap out on me on Kenyon Road as I pull into school. Right as I arrive to school and put my car in park, I of course see Rob Cuda and the rest of the pathetic football jocks. Those morons are the last group I'd rather see at 7:30 in the morning. I swear, the only thing I've got going for me this morning is Mrs. Becker's art history class scheduled for first period. At least I know I'll get to take a nap at the table in the back since she always teaches with the lights off.

"Mr. Pinkman. Mr. Pinkman. MR. PINKMAN!" I jump out of my seat in shock with Mrs. Becker standing over me.

"Mr. Pinkman, class ended 13 minutes ago. Don't you have to get to second period?" I spot room 201 on my schedule and sprint down the hallway. I open the door and nonetheless do I see Mr. White standing at the front of the room, lighting a match about to set some stupid chemical stuff on fire.

"Ah, Mr. Pinkman, I'm glad you decided to join us. Let's hope you stay the entire school year without an expulsion, eh?" The entire class giggles. I took Mr. White's chemistry class last year but got kicked out because I "stole and damaged school property" that belonged to him. I took some lighters from him because I needed some for my bud and I'm pretty sure I lit a few garbage cans on fire with my buddies for fun. I didn't really see what the big deal was. As you can see, Mr. White and I aren't too fond of each other. I grab a seat in the back and watch the clock on the wall go by slower than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I got up on time for school surprisingly so I made a cup of coffee for myself. I can assure you that this cup of Target brand coffee tastes like the purest blend imported from Madrid compared to jail coffee. Man, I do not miss that hellhole one bit. As much as I hate being home, being told what do to and what to say, going to school and dealing with a bunch of narcissistic kids and teachers, anything is better than Albuquerque State Prison. I grab a few bucks out of my dad's wallet for lunch money and head out the door. Once I get to school, I remind myself I only have to survive 8 dreadful, painful, horrifying hour's left until the weekend. I can do this.

I got a few extra minutes of sleep during Mrs. Becker's class as usual during first period since Combo is having a party at his place tonight. I haven't gone to one of his in a long time, so I'm excited to get him and the rest of our crew back together tonight. The bell rings and I'm about to make a run for it instead of going to Mr. White's class. He can be such an ***hole sometimes, I swear. No wonder why nobody wants to be a chemist nowadays; they've got to take his damn class.

"HALLELUJAH! YES! YES!" I can't remember the last time I got this excited. There, standing in the front of the classroom, was the second closest thing to God himself, a substitute teacher. I'm definitely downing several beers tonight in honor of this wonderful day without Mr. White's presence. Once the substitute takes attendance, I had him write me a nurses pass for an 'upset stomach.' Needless to say, I got in my car and let the weekend festivities begin by rolling down the windows and lighting a cigarette.

I got home and decided to heat up my leftover pizza. Before I could even start the microwave, my mom started nagging me.

"How was school? Did you talk to Mrs. Becker about your grade?"

"Yeah, everything's fine Ma," hoping she'd leave me alone. I just wasn't in the mood to fight with her right now.

"Jesse, don't get fresh with me. Also, I asked you to do the dishes last night and I cam down this morning to crusty plates and stained forks," she said.

"I forgot, OK?" Jeez, she never lays off me.

"Well I've got news for you, you're going to do the dishes tonight, along with folding the laundry and cleaning out the garage. It's a beautiful day out so why don't do head outside and start with the garage."

Was she being serious? I think my mom gets enjoyment of ruining my life.

"Mom, I can't! I told you I was going to Combo's tonight! I can't do all that stuff right now, I'll do it tomorrow or next week," I explain.

"No Jesse! When I say to do it now, it means NOW!" My mom storms upstairs and slams her door shut. I guess if I start on the garage now, I can clean it out pretty fast and then hop in the shower. The laundry and dishes are going to have to wait.

I start by pulling out all of the cardboard boxes filled with old photo albums, my tee-ball equipment from kindergarten, and old school projects made by Jake and I. Man, I never knew how messy this garage was, I might as well sweep up while I'm at it.

I finish sweeping so I decide to go through the boxes and throw away my stuff that I could care less about. What's the point of keeping my 4th grade 'show and tell achievement award' or my old Pirates jersey from tee ball? Two boxes emptied, one to go. I grab the box with all the photo albums, so I decide to look through some pictures.

"Wow," I say to myself. There are so many photos of my mom, dad, Jake and I at the park playing on the swings, at the beach, playing Frisbee, and going on road trips. Looking at the photos made me realize how much things can change over time, but it's not always a good kind of change. In almost every photo I held, the 4 of us had smiles as bright as the sun on our faces. It freaked me out for a moment because in majority of the photos I looked so happy, something I haven't experienced in nearly 4 years.


	5. Chapter 5

I finally finish up cleaning the garage with only an hour to spare before Combo's party. Like I told my mom, the dishes and laundry are going to have to wait until tomorrow. I shower and get dressed quickly since I have to pick up a pack of cigarettes on the way to Combo's.

"That'll be $7.56," the clerk says.

"Damn, alright." I rummage through my pockets to look for a few extra bucks. Being a teenager sucks. I never have money, I'm always being told what to do, and I still have to live at home with my parents. I can't wait until I turn 18 in a few months so I can get the hell out of here and go somewhere far away; for good.

I park my car across the street from Combo's. The party's already poppin' so I guess I got here just in time.

"Hey my man, what's good?"

"Hey! Jesse! Dude, where you been? Haven't heard from you or seen you at school lately bro! Glad you could make it." Combo seems excited to see me.

"Yeah man, I know. Just my parents, you know how it is bro. Where can I get a beer?"

"We got Corona's in the cooler in the back! Meet us down the street when you're done bro," Combo says to me.

I crack open my beer and man, does it taste good. My parents hate when I drink but trust me, if you had my parents, you would want to drink every moment of your damn life.

I meet up with Combo and the boys down the street.

"What's goin' on?"

"Dude Jesse, my cousin Eduardo brought me some dope bud. Want to take a few hits?" There's no way I'm passing up Combo's offer.

"Hell yeah man. You need a light?" I ask. The last time I smoked pot was a few days before I went to jail. I never realized how much I smoked it but man, I always felt my best whenever I did. Being high is something too difficult to describe. It's one of the greatest feelings in the world. You feel so relaxed with not a care in the world. My longest high lasted for about an hour a few year back when Combo and I were with his cousin, Eduardo. I'd love to pick up a stash from whomever Eduardo gets his from. It's some of the best weed I've ever smoked in my life.

Combo takes the first hit. "Man, that is some good s***," Combo says.

They finally pass me the join. Before I take a hit, I remember how shitty my life has been these past few months. I make a promise to myself that I have a great time tonight with my boys, just like old times. I finally put the joint to my lips.

I open my eyes, as best as I can, while feeling some chick kissing my neck. I hear Combo yelling my name from across the room. He's leaned against the basement wall trying to get my attention as he's pointing at some girl's butt. I try to give him a thumbs up, but it's definitely a struggle. I can now say that this is the highest I've ever been in my life. Combo's basement looks dope. Strobe lights are going off, music's playing, girls dancing, and there's an endless flow of booze. This chick next to me is super hot, so I start kissing her back. Once she tells me her name is Candy, I grab her by the thigh and take her upstairs. You can probably guess what happened next. About 30 minutes later, I go back downstairs to find Combo. I need another couple of hits as soon as possible.

"Bro, you got any joints left?"

"This is my last one Jesse! Whatever, hit it but go outside." I grab the joint from Combo and head out back. I finally get my high back and man, does it feel good. I hear sirens in the distance, not making much of a problem out of it. I take one last hit before putting out the joint when I see red and blue lights out front. I look around the corner of the house and see a cop circling my car.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What the hell man?" I see the cop placing a ticket under my wipers.

"Sir, you cannot park your vehicle on the street past 2am."

"Well I was about to leave! I don't have $50 to pay for this s***," I explain.

The cop doesn't look too pleased with me. "Well too bad. Sir, is this your house throwing the party?"

"No, it's my buddy Combo's place. Is there a problem or something?"

"We've gotten several noise complaints and it is past curfew. Sir, have you been drinking?"

"No! I was just coming outside to check on my car." Now I'm screwed. I just need to get in my car and leave. If I get caught, I'm dead meat.

"Sir, I need to see some I.D. immediately." I grab my wallet and pull out my driver's license and hand it to the cop. He pulls out his flashlight and glances at my I.D. At this moment, I don't know whether to cry, run, or get in my car and floor it.

"Sir, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to walk in a straight line, one foot in front of the other, towards me. Now." I've seen this kind of stuff in the movies before. This is crucial. Not only have I smoked nearly 4 full joints of marijuana, I've had probably 8 or 9 beers. I have to focus. I take my first step. It's pretty good! My next step, even better. I make it all the way down the designated line. I did pretty damn good.

"Sir, I need you to turn around and put your hands behind your head."

"Wait, what! No! What! I'm clean! I didn't do anything!" The cop grabs my wrists and cuffs them together.

"Jesse Pinkman, you are under arrest for possession of marijuana and underage drinking. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right…" I don't even listen to a word the cop is saying. There's no way I can go back to that hellhole. My parents are going to freak! All I wanted was to have a good time tonight. I deserved it! The cop shoves my head into the cop car and we make our way towards the station. Once I get out of the car, I remember the last time I stood directly on these steps a few months back. "Long time no see," I sigh.


End file.
